En anticipacion de mi suicidio
by Leileen-chan
Summary: "Esto es lo mejor.. ya nunca mas voy a tener miedo.." un rubio se sotenia de una baranda en una azotea "Lo lamento.." - Naruto Uzumaki, un niño de 13 años al que le toco vivir un infierno; pero en este infierno, conocera a un angel.. o es lo que parece
1. Chapter 1

Otro día lluvioso, la calle se veía oscura, solo se podía divisar la imagen de un pequeño rubio con uniforme escolar parado en el umbral de la puerta, cubriéndose de la lluvia, y con la cabeza baja.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, a pesar de esto el día estaba muy nublado; el pequeño se había detenido cuando estaba apunto de entrar a su casa. La voz de alguien amigable saco al pequeño de su letargo.

-¡Hey, Naruto! –el joven se acerco a la cerca del jardín de Naruto –Vaya –miro al pequeño preocupado –¿Tus padres están peleando nuevamente?

-Si… -contesto levemente el menor, las tres marquitas que tenia en cada mejilla se tiñeron de rojo –Discúlpalos por favor

-No te preocupes –el joven le lanzó una sonrisa

-Debo entrar o me regañaran –el rubio se inflo el pecho y se armo de valor para entrar –Nos vemos Dei-chan

El pequeño entro rápidamente y se recostó en la puerta. Los gritos de sus padres le aterraban, y esto era porque cada vez que discutían terminaban castigándolo, o como recientemente sucedía, golpeándolo. El rubio subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto, su terreno sagrado; cuando iba a cerrar la puerta una figura lo detuvo

-¿A dónde crees que vas sin saludar? –un joven igualmente rubio y de ojos azules miraba fijamente al pequeño

-Lo… lo siento papa –el pequeño bajo la cabeza

-Baja a saludar a tu madre –el pequeño salió casi a la carrera dejando al mayor en la puerta de su habitación. El niño bajo la escalera y se apresuro a entrar en la cocina, allí se encontraba una bella joven pelirroja con un delantal puesto, tenia una expresión de enojo

-Bu… buenas tardes mama –el pequeño inclino la cabeza en un acto de respeto

-Te he dicho muchas veces que si vas a tartamudear no me hables –la mujer ni si quiera miro al pequeño –Ve a lavarte las manos y a llamar a tu padre a la mesa

-Si –asintió el pequeño y fue para el baño. Mientras se lavaba las manos, recordó la hoja que guardaba en su bolso y que con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido –Rayos

El rubio se seco las manos rápidamente y subió a su habitación, de pronto vio como la escalera de su casa estaba llena de lodo, se había olvidado quitarse los zapatos a entrar. La preocupación empezó a invadirlo, seguramente recibirá una paliza. Empezó como pudo a limpiar el desastre hecho, pero se quedo inmóvil al oír a su madre acercarse

-Tanto te demoras en… -la mujer no pudo terminar ya que al ver la situación solo enfureció y se dirigió hacia el niño

-Ma… ma… mami –el pequeño miraba aterrado a la que ahora parecía un demonio rojo –N… no… no p…p… por fa… vor

-¡Eres un idiota! –la mujer iba a lanzarle una cachetada pero el pequeño corrió hacia su cuarto, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella. La mujer comenzó a forcejear la puerta -¡Si no te quitas te va a ir peor!

El niño cerró los ojos y corrió hacia su cama. La mujer entro y comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente

-¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no ensucies la casa!¡Vas a cumplir trece años!¡No eres un maldito niño! –decía al tiempo que golpea inconteniblemente al pequeño, el cual solo lloraba y se cubría

-Déjame… -chillaba el pequeño

-¡Kushina! –se oyó un grito –Suéltalo y ven a servir el almuerzo. La mujer dejo al pequeño

-¡No soy tu maldita criada! –miro al pequeño –Te quedas aquí sin almorzar hoy, y si lo vuelves a hacer Naruto, te juro que te va a ir mal, muy mal

La mujer salió del cuarto dejando al pequeño llorando a mares. _"Un día me voy a ir y nunca mas volveré". _

Un día como muchos que se habían vuelto comunes en la vida de Naruto Uzumaki


	2. Chapter 2

El reloj de la cocina marcaba las once y media de la noche. La casa de la familia Uzumaki se encontraba totalmente en silencio, la lluvia había cesado. En su habitación, el pequeño rubio se encontraba durmiendo, aun vestido con las ropas escolares; la golpiza que le había propinado su madre, más el tiempo que había estado llorando, habían agotado al pequeño rubio y había caído rendido.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus grandes ojos azules, los cuales brillaban como zafiros debido al alumbrado público que se filtraba por su ventana. Intento incorporarse pero aun tenia el cuerpo adolorido por los golpes; se sentó en la cama y abrazo sus rodillas, sentía muchas ganas de llorar, de escaparse de casa, y como recientemente se le había ocurrido, suicidarse. Pero Naruto, a pesar de todo, era un buen niño, y el suicidio le aterraba.

Se mantuvo pensando un largo rato hasta que un ruido en su ventana lo saco de sus pensamientos. Dirigió la vista hacia la ventana, ahí estaba Deidara saludándolo, Naruto se levanto y abrió la ventana

-Hola Dei-chan –saludo levemente el menor

-¿Lo hicieron de nuevo? –el menor empezó a sollozar –Naruto no llores

-Es que no entiendo –decía el pequeño mientras se secaba las lagrimas –No se que les he hecho para que me traten de este modo

-No deberías estar triste –Deidara acaricio el cabello del pequeño –Ya veras que las cosas se solucionara

-Gracias –el menor se tranquilizo un poco, mientras el mayor miro su reloj

-Naruto saldré un momento, ¿tienes la ropa que te pedí que guardaras?

-Un momento –Naruto se dirigió a su armario y saco una maleta con ropa –Entra

-Gracias –dijo el mayor mientras entraba por la ventana, cogió unos jeans negros y una camiseta blanca que se asentaba a su cuerpo. Mientras tanto el pequeño lo miraba con angustia

-Dei-chan –susurro el menor

-Dime –decía mientras se daba una mirada en el espejo

-¿Te puedo acompañar? –el mayor volteo rápidamente y le dio una mirada de extrañeza al pequeño

-Bueno Naruto –dudo un momento –No creo, no es un lugar para un niño, seria como llevar una oveja a una cueva llena de lobos. Quizás cuando seas más grande

El pequeño solo miro al mayor con duda, definitivamente no había entendido lo que le acababan de decir. Deidara termino de verse y se dirigió a la ventana

-Gracias kitsune, te debo una –le guiño un ojo y salió

-Cuídate mucho Dei-chan –el pequeño cerro la ventana y volvió a la cama

-_También quisiera ir a "la disco" –_pensó el pequeño. La Disco era como Deidara llamaba a la discoteca a la que iba. Mientras pensaba, el estomago del pequeño gruñó como si de un león se tratara –_Es cierto, no he almorzado, ni cenado_ –Naruto se levanto y tomo rumbo a la cocina, procuro no hacer el mas mínimo ruido, sabia que sus padres dormían, y si se despertaban no seria una situación agradable. Llego a la cocina con la agilidad de un danzante de ballet, cosa que no se le hacia difícil ya que para sus doce, casi trece como él solía decir, tenia un cuerpo perfectamente formado, lo que para él era un martirio debido a su pequeña cintura y gran trasero que eran las partes que mas lo agobiaban. Todo esto sin contar su baja estatura, lo hacían el blanco perfecto de bromas e insinuaciones de todo tipo. Lentamente abrió la despensa y saco un sobre de ramen instantáneo; lo preparo con agua hirviendo que se encontraba en un termo, y subió sigilosamente a su habitación.

Una vez en su cuarto, se dirigió a la cama y prendió la televisión, se encontraba sintonizando una película de dibujos animados que a él le encantaba, La Bella Durmiente; adoraba como la joven era bella y tenia una voz hermosa, además de que envidiaba el hecho de que ella vivía solo con sus tías. Mientras comía y veía la película, recordó la hoja que había traído con el a su casa y que le había costado tanto esfuerzo conseguir; dejo el ramen a un lado y busco la hoja en su maleta. El pequeño papel contenía un nombre que hacia que el rubio se ruborice cuando lo leía.

-_Yo se de quien esta enamorado Sasuke Uchiha_ –el rubio leyó esto y se sintió emocionado, quería saber el ultimo chisme del chico mas popular de su escuela –_A Sasuke le gusta Sakura _–decía al reverso de la hoja. El pequeño rubio se sorprendió mucho, aunque era algo que para los demás era un tanto obvio ya que los dos mencionados pasaban muchas horas juntos

El rubio cruzo brazos y piernas y se quedo viendo la ventana un minuto; casi como si alguien se lo hubiera ordenado, volteo instantáneamente a ver su reloj, era mas de medianoche, había excedido por mucho su hora normal de dormir, ya que sus padres hacían que se fuera a la cama alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Rápidamente se puso el piyama y se fue a cepillar los dientes; cuando termino, boto el envase de ramen, apago la televisión y se acostó en la cama.

Con todas las luces apagadas se puso a pensar "_Ojala mi vida fuera como la de Sasuke, se ve tan genial, además que es buen deportista e inteligente, todas las chicas están enamoradas de él, yo tan solo quisiera que alguien me quisiera así…" _el pequeño cerro los ojos y lentamente dejo que el sueño hiciera de las suyas hasta que quedo dormido.

SxN

Eran ya las seis de la mañana cuando el reloj de Naruto comenzó a sonar, la noche se le había pasado en un giro. Apago el reloj como pudo y solo atino a abrazar su almohada y seguir en el precioso reino de Morfeo. Los padres de Naruto ya se encontraban en la cocina desayunando; Kushina al notar que su hijo no había despertado, se levanto en dirección a su habitación. Allí encontró al pequeño Naruto en plena madrugada, sin inmutarse porque su madre había entrado en la habitación; Kushina destapo al pequeño, el cual abrió los ojos de golpe, casi asustado

-Escuche el reloj hasta la cocina y aun estas durmiendo –el pequeño se sentó en la cama

-Lo… lo siento –bajo la mirada al notar su tartamudeo –Ya bajo

-Apresúrate, que tu padre y yo saldremos temprano hoy

Naruto no contesto, y una vez que su madre salió de su habitación se levanto de la cama en un brinco y fue a lavarse el rostro; mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina se golpe con varios objetos, al parecer pasarse de la hora de dormir no le había resultado muy conveniente.

En la cocina se sentó a la mesa y saludo suavemente

-Bu… buenos días –los padres Naruto ni se inmutaron

-¿No entiendes que es dejar de tartamudear? –dijo Kushina sin mirarlo. Naruto solo bajo la mirada, sentía que los parados le pesaban; cuando iba a tomar el vaso con leche con chocolate que se encontraba frente a el, el sueño le jugo una muy mala pasada, que le traería verdaderas consecuencias. El pequeño boto el vaso a un lado debido al cansancio y se rego encima todo el contenido. Kushina enfurecida miro al pequeño, al cual se le desapareció el sueño al ver lo que había hecho. La mujer agarro fuertemente del brazo al pequeño y lo llevo a jalones hacia su habitación; una vez allí, entro al baño y lo metió en la regadera, el pequeño la miraba con terror, como aquella mujer podía haberlo traído al mundo. Kushina abrió el agua fría de la regadera y salió del baño, el pequeño trato de salir, pero retrocedió al ver a su madre entrar con un cinturón, al verlo su madre comenzó a golpear al pequeño

-Ahora vas a lavar su ropa, todos creen que soy su sirvienta y que debo limpiar sus desastres, pues estas muy equivocado Naruto, ¡Oíste, equivocado! –los latigazos iban sin piedad contra el rubio el cual se había encogido en el suelo mientras lloraba y rogaba tratando de cubrirse todo el cuerpo con sus pequeñas manos

-¡Ya no, p… p… por fav…! -el rubio no podía articular las palabras debido al agua helada y a los golpes que recibía

-¡Cállate! ¡Vas a aprender por las buenas o por las malas! –la mujer levanto al rubio jalándolo de un brazo y le lanzo una fuerte cachetada que hizo caer al niño contra el borde de la regadera. Un moretón se le produjo al instante en la mejilla izquierda al pequeño, cuando Kushina vio esto paro su castigo

-Cámbiate y lárgate a la escuela –salió sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, dejando al pequeño casi sin poder respirar tirado en el suelo de la regadera.

Naruto se quedo ahí, quería morir en ese instante, pero la muerte era algo que le daba miedo, y mas miedo le tenia a su madre, por lo que se incorporo levemente y se fue desnudando.

El pequeño quedo sentado abrazando sus piernas, totalmente desnudo, mientras lloraba y se preguntaba, por qué a él; no era grosero con sus padres, ni les desobedecía, ni tenia mala calificaciones, en realidad era un buen hijo, se esforzaba en los estudios, se comportaba bien, pero todo esto inducido por el miedo que le tenia a las represarías de sus padres.

Se levanto y cerró la regadera; se miro en el espejo y al ver su rostro morado e hinchado pensó "_No puedo ir así la escuela". _El rubio salió del baño tapándose con una toalla y se cambio rápidamente. Una vez vestido se dio un vistazo e hizo una mueca de disconformidad; se dirigió a su armario y cogió una bufanda color naranja con negro, los cuales iban intercalados, se cubrió el cuello y como pudo se cubrió medio rostro.

Ya cambiado y "camuflado", Naruto bajo y se despidió de sus padres los cuales se encontraban apunto de salir

-Que ten… gan buen día –dijo casi en un susurro

-Habla fuerte –le dijo su padre

-Que te… tengan buen día –repitió mas fuerte el pequeño

-Adiós –le dijo su padre, mientras que su madre ni noto su presencia.

El pequeño salió de su casa y se dirigió a la parada de autobús; el día estaba nublado, al parecer iba a llover nuevamente. Naruto bajo la mirada y suspiro

-Debes estar enamorado Naruto –una voz amigable lo saco de sus pasamientos

-¿Como? –atino a decir el menor volteando.

-Suspiraste, eso lo hace uno cuando esta enamorado –ahí se encontraban Kiba y Shino, los cuales eran vecinos de Naruto

-Querrás decir, que tu suspiras cuando estas enamorado –hablo el Aburame

-Que dices Shino –el joven desvió la mirada sonrojado. Naruto sonio al ver la escena; Kiba noto la bufanda que llevaba Naruto –Naruto, ¿por qué usas bufanda?, no esta haciendo mucho frio

-Es que estoy resfriado –mintió nerviosamente el pequeño. Shino solo miro fijamente a Naruto, era imposible saber que expresión había detrás de esas gafas oscuras –Miren, ahí viene el autobús –dijo Naruto tratando de cambiar el tema.

Camino a la escuela, Kiba trataba de averiguar la razón de los suspiros de Naruto, haciendo que éste se alegrara y olvidara por un instante los problemas, los golpes, las humillaciones, todo. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, cierto pelirrojo se encontraba esperando ansioso a Naruto

-Hola Naruto –ni bien el rubio puso un pie fuera del bus era recibido por el ojiverde

-Hola Gaara-kun –saludo sonriente el pequeño

-Vamos, ya te he dicho que no me digas así –el pelirrojo puso un brazo sobre el rubio –Somos amigos hace mucho

-Lo se –el rubio se apeno

-¿Supongo que estarás listo para el juego de hoy, no?

-¿Qué juego? –pregunto el rubio desconcertado

-Hoy en gimnasia –dijo el pelirrojo –Jugaremos volleyball y prometiste estar en mi equipo

-Ah… -lo había olvidado por completo, con todas las cosas que le sucedían, era razonable. A lo lejos, un joven se acercaba junto con una chica pelirrosa. Naruto supo quien era inmediatamente, Sasuke Uchiha. El rubio le clavo la mirada embobado mientras el joven se acercaba, reparaba en cada una de las que parecían, perfecciones; su cabello negro azabache, su piel blanca, casi albina, sus profundos ojos negros, los cuales parecían que lo cortarían en dos si lo miraban. Todo lo que perfecto definía para Naruto; el azabache paso dándole una ligera mirada a Naruto, el tiempo le pareció detenerse por un instante.

-Naruto –el pelirrojo chasqueo los dedos – ¿Estas bien?

-¿Que? –el rubio miro a su compañero –Si, si, lo siento Gaara-kun

-Bueno, vamos a clases

-De acuerdo –asintió el menor

El rubio busco con la mirada al azabache, pero no lo encontró; ¿podría ser que Sasuke Uchiha se hubiera fijado en él? El día le resulto eterno a Naruto, pasando por clases de algebra e historia, hasta llegar a gimnasia, fue ahí cuando su calvario comenzó. Todos los jóvenes del primer año se encontraban cambiándose en los vestidores, todos excepto Naruto

-Naruto, ¿es que no vas a hacer gimnasia? –pregunto Kiba al ver al pequeño pensando

-No, estoy enfermo –dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos mientras enterraba la cara en la bufanda

-Deberías ir a hablar con Guy-sensei –sugirió un joven mientras se llevaba unas frituras a la boca

-No gracias Chouji, así estoy bien

-¿Hablar conmigo sobre que? –un sujeto de enormes cejas y corte de cabello gracioso irrumpió en los vestidores. Naruto al ver al profesor empalideció, sin duda le pediría explicaciones por la cual el niño no quería hacer la clase -¿Y bien, que es?

-Es que me siento un poco mal –mintió el rubio; el profesor noto que el rostro del pequeño estaba oculto en su bufanda

-Naruto quítate la bufanda por favor –el rubio se quedo mirando paralizado al profesor –No lo repetiré Naruto –el rubio bajo la mirada ante la insistencia de su maestro y la mirada curiosa de todos –Muy bien, todos a correr al campo. Naruto ven a mi oficina

-Pero… -hablo el rubio

-Ven –dijo el profesor mientras los alumnos salían de los vestidores

-Vaya, rebelde resultaste –bromeo Kiba. Naruto se levanto de la banca y camino dentro de la oficina de su maestro

-Cierra la puerta –ordeno el profesor. Naruto cerró la puerta y se sentó frente al escritorio –Muy bien Naruto, ya puedes mostrarme ese golpe –el pequeño se sorprendió, como había sido capas de notarlo

-Lo lamento Guy-sensei –dijo el rubio dejando a vista su rostro morado

-¿Quién te hizo esto? –pregunto el maestro estirando un brazo para tomar la barbilla del rubio

-Me… me caí hoy mientras me duchaba –mintió el rubio mientras examinaban su rostro.

-¿Y los raspones de tu espalda también son por caídas? –Naruto se quedo helado, ¿también había notado eso? –No tiene caso que trates de mentir, te vi mientras te cambiabas la semana pasada –el rubio bajo la cabeza -¿Qué esta pasando Naruto?

-Si fue por una caída –el rubio apretaba los ojos para no llorar –Es que soy muy torpe –Guy miro a su alumno un momento. Sin duda no llegaría a ningún lado

-Naruto quiero que vayas a hablar con tu tutor de aula –el rubio alzó la mirada sorprendido

-¿Con Iruka-sensei? ¿Estoy en problemas? –pregunto preocupado el rubio

-No, solo ve a hablar con el –Guy se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a su alumno –A él le puedes contar algo que quizás a mi no

-No le estoy mintiendo –refuto Naruto nervioso –De verdad me he caído

-Esta bien –dijo Guy saliendo abriendo la puerta –Entonces ve con él para que te lleve a la enfermería

-De acuerdo –el pequeño se levanto de su asiento y tomo rumbo a su aula. Mientras caminaba iba pensando en que si iba a hablar con Iruka-sensei seguro llamaría a sus padres; la simple idea hizo que el menor se detuviera en seco, sin duda tener a su madre en la escuela solo le traería unos buenos golpes. El rubio sacudió la cabeza y cambio el rumbo hacia la enfermería. Entro y se sentó en una banca afuera del salón; mientras pensaba que diría, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando salir a una joven pelirrosa

-Gracias, Shizune-sensei –Naruto se quedo pasmado, era Sakura Haruno, la chica de la que había leído en la nota. La muchacha al notar que el pequeño la miraba, le dirigió una sonrisa. Naruto se ruborizo y bajo la mirada, mientras la muchacha miro al rubio como si recordara algo

-Disculpa, ¿tu eres Naruto Uzumaki?

-Si –respondió tímidamente el rubio, como era que la joven sabía su nombre

-Entonces debo preguntarte algo, Naruto

Buuueenooooo... -_-... heme (asi se escribe?) aqui nuevamente.. . son las 3am (media noche en el infierno segun dicen =S) y terminando de subir el segundo cap... la verdad no se si sta larguito -.- stoy algo lela a esta hora... bueno bueno... espero sus comentarios, apoyos, criticas, puñaladas...y ejem... le agradezco mucho a Moon-9215 x haberme agregado a sus favoritas =P...

bueno unas aclaraciones... no me oidien por maltratar a naru... les juro k se pondra peor... perdon.. se arreglara... y bien.. sobre sus papis... digamos q es una faceta k jamas veran.. es inedita.! (yo creo... ¬¬) y pues... mis lectores spero k les guste... y weeeeeeeeno... no me odien xfis... a ver si me animo a seguir mi otro fic...

sin nada mas k decir ... se despide leileen-chan... (si.. asi es... me llamo leileen...-_- )

nos vemooos.!


	3. Chapter 3

-Bueno Naruto Uzumaki, necesito pedirte un favor –la pelirrosa miro sonriente al pequeño

-¿En serio necesitas mi ayuda? –el rubio sacudió la cabeza –Digo, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-Bueno me gustaría que le digas a Ino que la estoy buscando

-Ah –el rubio se sintió decepcionado –Claro, se lo diré

-Gracias, por cierto… -la joven examino el rostro del menor -¿Quién querría golpear a alguien tan lindo como un zorrito?

-Gracias –dijo Naruto desviando la mirada sonrojado –Bueno… la verdad me caí

-Ah –la pelirrosa dio media vuelta –Debes ser mas cuidadoso –dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Una vez que se cerró la puerta, Naruto suspiro. Seguramente Ino le habría comentado algo de él a Sakura. EL rubio miro el techo, suspiro nuevamente, se sentía tranquilo en la escuela, lejos de sus padres; no noto que la enfermera había salido.

-Es lindo el techo, ¿no? –Naruto bajo la mirada velozmente, se sentía avergonzado

-Lo siento Shizune-sensei

-Pasa Naruto –el pequeño se levanto de la banca e ingreso al consultorio junto con la enfermera

-¿Qué paso en tu cara? –preguntaba al tiempo que se sentaba en su escritorio

-Bueno… -Naruto ideo una mentira rápidamente –Me caí en clase de gimnasia y me golpee la cara

-Debes haber estado muy distraído –Shizune examino el rostro del pequeño –Mas parece que alguien te hubiera aventado algo

-No… no –Naruto desvió la mirada nervioso

-Bueno, te voy a recetar una pomada –Shizune abrió un cajón en su escritorio y saco una pequeña hoja –Sera Thrombocid Forte 0.5% -hablaba mientras escribía –te la pones en la mejilla de tres a cuatro veces, durante una semana, o hasta que notes mejora

-¿Esto me va a borrar el color morado? –pregunto el rubio estirado la cabeza para poder ver lo que escribía

-Claro –contesto la mujer dándole la receta

-Disculpe, ¿esto es muy caro? –Naruto miro a la enfermera –Es que no creo que me pueda comprármelo

-Espera un momento –Shizune se dirijo a un estante con varias medicinas, cogió una caja y regreso al escritorio –Ten Naruto

-Muchas gracias –sonrió el rubio, era la pomada –Yo se la pagare

-No es necesario –Naruto guardo la pomada en su mochila, cuando levanto la mirada, se topo con un folleto sobre el VIH, ITS y las ETS. Se quedo mirando el folleto un minuto

-Es cierto –la voz de la enfermera saco al niño de su análisis – ¿Que edad tienes Naruto?

-Cumpliré trece años en un mes –contesto el pequeño

-Y dime, ¿tienes novia?

-No –el niño desvió la mirada apenado

-¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales? –al oír esto el pequeño se puso de mil colores

-No… -susurro el niño

-Bueno Naruto, en la escuela estamos haciendo un programa de paternidad responsable y prevención de enfermedades de transmisión sexual –el rubio se avergonzaba mas con cada palabra –Y como ya estas en una edad en la que algunos muchachos comienzan su vida sexual, me gustaría que estés informado –la mujer busco nuevamente en su cajón, solo que esta vez saco una tira de preservativos y se los entrego al rubio. El pequeño cogió los objetos que hasta ese momento, jamás había visto, solo había oído hablar de ellos; se quedo mirándolos un momento –Y también te voy a dar estos –dijo dándole folletos sobre embarazos, enfermedades y uno en particular que llamo su atención, sobre sexualidad. El pequeño abrió el folleto y se quedo mirando una imagen que lo dejo atónito, dos hombres besándose, en la parte superior decía "La Homosexualidad"

Mientras el pequeño leía, no se percato de que la puerta tras él, se había abierto, dejando ingresar a cierto azabache.

-Shizune-sensei, aquí están las… -el moreno no pudo continuar debido a que se topo con el rubio y el folleto –Vaya…

Naruto al notar que alguien se encontraba viendo sobre su hombro, guardo los folletos y los preservativos casi con la velocidad de un rayo

-G… gra… gracias Shizune-se… sensei –dijo el rubio y salió como si el diablo lo siguiera, dejando al moreno desconcertado.

Naruto corría por la calle mientras se le ocurrían todas las cosas que Sasuke pensaría de él, que era un pervertido, o quizás un enfermo sexual, o que era gay. Esto ultimo lo estresaba aun mas, si en su escuela se llegaba a soltar el rumor que él era gay, seguramente llegaría a sus padres, y sabría Dios que le harían al enterarse de esto. El pequeño apretaba los ojos, mientras se le escapaban pequeñas lágrimas, "_¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?_"; pensaba una y otra vez, no noto que había alguien girando la esquina, e inevitablemente se estrello. Naruto callo hacia atrás mientras que la otra persona, solo retrocedió unos pasos.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo el rubio sobándose la cabeza

-¿Estas bien? –decía el joven mientras le estiraba un brazo al rubio. El pequeño tomo la mano del joven, se sentía muy suave, una vez estuvo de pie, volvió a pedir disculpas

-De verdad, lo lamento mucho –dio bajando la cabeza

-No te preocupes –el joven tomo el rostro del rubio y lo levanto –Vaya golpe que te has dado, lo mejor será que te vea un doctor

-No será necesario –dijo el rubio mientras miraba al joven. Sin duda ese rostro lo conocía; cabello negro azabache, ojos negros que parecían partirte en dos, y piel blanca como un copo de nieve; a diferencia de Sasuke, este joven tenia dos marcas debajo de los ojos

-Pero tienes un moretón

-Me lo hice en la escuela –contesto Naruto desconcertado, cuando se disponía a correr nuevamente se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza –Disculpe, ¿es usted familiar de Sasuke Uchiha? –el joven quedo sorprendido

-Si lo soy –Naruto iba a voltear a seguir preguntando, pero recordó la escena con Sasuke en la enfermería y salió corriendo; dejando al joven extrañado.

Naruto llego luego de una hora a su casa, se detuvo en la puerta pensando en que le diría a su madre. Abrió la puerta lentamente, se quito los zapatos y camino hacia la cocina, estaba vacía. Subió hacia el cuarto de sus padres, pero no encontró a nadie. Cuando fue nuevamente a la cocina, encontró una nota pegada en el refrigerador. "Naruto, a partir de hoy trabajare por las tardes, es tu responsabilidad hacer la comida ahora". Naruto se sentó en la mesa; como rayos pretendían que el cocine si nunca lo había hecho, sabia algunas cosas básicas pero no tanto como para hacer una cena; pero viendo el lado bueno, era algo que le gustaría intentar. Naruto decidió pedirle ayuda a Deidara, por lo que llamo a su casa.

-Vamos Dei-chan, contesta –decía el rubio mientras recorría la cocina, pero Deidara no contestaba. Naruto se sentó en la mesa nuevamente. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea que parecía la salvación. Saco tres envases de ramen instantáneo y los preparo. A su madre le encantaba el ramen y por eso no le regañaría, y en cuanto a su padre, el solo comería sin chistar.

Con el tema de la comida listo, se propuso hacer sus deberes; antes, pensó en aplicarse la pomada que le habían dado, por lo que fue a su habitación y se la puso. Tenia una sensación de frio en la mejilla, se veía gracioso, ya que la pomada era blanca, y al aplicársela parecía como si tuviera talco en la mejilla.

Naruto comenzó a hacer sus deberes rápidamente; pero le resultaba algo difícil ya que, al encontrarse solo, cada pequeño ruido que se producía, captaba la atención del rubio, haciendo que se distrajera. Era la primera vez que dejaban solo a Naruto, y no le estaba resultando muy divertido como lo pensó alguna vez, aunque si tranquilo como se lo imagino.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas cuando Naruto termino sus deberes, se recostó en su cama y cerro los ojos. Disfruto un minuto la delicia del silencio; se le vino a la mente Sasuke, Naruto se sonrojo un poco, seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba en Sasuke tomándolo de la mano, fue cuando abrió los ojos estrepitosamente. Por qué tenia que pensar algo así, ¿seria posible que gustara de Sasuke? Si bien no se habían hablado nunca, y sabía pocas cosas de él, sentía una especie de sentimiento extraño cuando lo veía, algo que le gustaba.

Naruto escucho un ruido en la cocina; bajo apresuradamente para encontrarse con sus padres ingresando a la casa.

-Bu… buenas noches –dijo el pequeño desde la escalera

-Buenas noches –contestaron ambos padres. Los padres de Naruto se dirigieron a la cocina

-¿Hiciste la cena? –pregunto Kushina

-Hice ramen –Naruto se sintió nervioso, estaba esperando respuesta

-Que bien –contesto su padre. La familia Uzumaki se dispuso a cenar. No tocaban palabra alguna mientras comían, era usual entre ellos. Cada quien termino y se levanto de la mesa calladamente; Naruto se dirijo hacia su habitación, tenia que aplicarse la crema.

Naruto se encontraba en el baño de su habitación, había dejado la puerta abierta y no nota que su madre entro a la habitación

-Naruto, vengo por la ropa sucia –al notar que el rubio estaba en el baño la mujer entro -¿Qué te estas echando en la cara?

-Es… es una crema que dio… la enfermera –el rubio bajo la cabeza

-¿Con que dinero has pagado eso?

-Me le dio nada mas, dijo que no se la pagara

-Mañana se la vas a devolver –Kushina salió de la habitación

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué mama? –el rubio salió tras su madre

-Porque tú tienes tus padres no necesitas estar recibiendo caridades

-Mama es su trabajo, además me va a quitar lo morado –el rubio estaba indignado, mas por el hecho de que en una situación tan tonta como esa, si salía a relucir su instinto maternal

-Ya te dije que lo devolverás

-No lo voy a hacer –el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, su madre volteo a verlo, estaba molesta

-¿Con quien crees que estas hablando? Vete a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí

-No es justo –Naruto se enterco –Tu no me das nada para curarme y cuando alguien lo hace no quieres que lo reciba –Kushina le lanzo una cachetada al rubio en la misma mejilla donde estaba golpeado

-Estás castigado –Naruto entro a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, se acaricio la mejilla, el golpe le había despertado nuevamente el dolor; entro al baño y se puso la pomada. Cuando termino salió se recostó en su cama y se puso a pensar, quizás debía matarse, no seria tan malo, un minuto de dolor y listo, problema resuelto. No, esa no era la solución, tenia que seguir adelante.

Naruto estaba cansado, eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, cuando otro rubio toco su ventana.

-Dei-chan, ¿qué sucedió? –el mayor tenia sangre escurriendo por la frente

-El imbécil de mi papa ha regresado a mi casa –el rubio se miro la mano – ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?

-Si claro, pasa –Deidara paso y se dirigió al baño –Espérame voy a traer alcohol y unas vendas –el menor salió de habitación fijándose antes que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, fue hacia el cuarto de sus padres y saco un pequeño botiquín. Regreso a su cuarto rápidamente para no ser visto. Deidara esta lavándose la cabeza

-Ese idiota, me lanzo una cacerola –decía mientras el agua corría por su cabellera –Esta loco, ni crea que va a volver a mi casa a hacer lo que se le da la gana

-Dei-chan, no deberías pelearte así con tu papa –Naruto estaba sacando el alcohol

-No Naruto, él no tiene ningún derecho de golpearme

-Pero es tu papa

-Si pero yo no me voy a dejar golpear por mis padres como tú –el menor bajo la cabeza apenado –Lo lamento Naruto

-No te preocupes –Naruto humedeció un poco de algodón con alcohol –Ven te voy a curar la herida

-Ouch –el mayor sintió una fuerte punzada a parte del ardor de la herida –Naruto, como puedes soportar tanto

-Son mis papas, que voy a hacer sin ellos –el rubio cogió una venda –Los necesito para terminar de estudiar, luego podre irme

-Eres muy maduro para ser tan pequeño –Naruto sonrió

-Gracias, ya estas –el menor termino de hacer los vendajes y guardo las cosas –Dei-chan, tengo que ir a dormir, pero si tu quieres puedes ver televisión

-¿Tan temprano? –Deidara se sentó en la cama –No te preocupes Naruto, vamos a conversar un rato

-Está bien –Naruto se puso su piyama –Tengo un polo muy grande que no utilizo y un short que creo que te puede quedar

-Gracias –Naruto busco en sus cajones y saco las prendas

-Toma –dijo dándoselas al mayor. Deidara se cambio y se acostó en la cama con Naruto

-Vaya, tu casa es muy tranquila

-Si bueno, se duermen temprano –dijo el menor –Dei-chan…

-Dime

-¿Me puedes conseguir un empleo como el tuyo?

-¡¿Qué? –el rubio mayor se tapo la boca con una mano

-Baja la voz –el menor se giro un poco para ver al otro rubio –Bueno, es que mi mama esta trabajando en la tarde, y tu trabajas en la noche, así que yo también podría hacerlo y pues, ir luego a la escuela, y luego dormiría. Así tendría algo de dinero para comprarme las cosas de la escuela que me falta, como los libros –en esto último, el niño suspiro

-No Naruto ni de broma, trabajar en un bar no es algo de niños

-Pero tú tienes dieciséis años

-Pero son dieciséis años, tú recién cumplirás trece, ¿por qué no buscas algo en la tarde?

-Porque nadie me daría trabajo en la tarde soy muy pequeño, pero donde tu trabajas quizás si, si tu les dices

-Naruto, no –Deidara abrazo al niño –Mi trabajo no es un lugar bonito, a veces tengo que hacer cosas que no quiero, y yo no quiero que hagas lo mismo, te quiero mucho Naruto, quizás sea hijo único, pero tu eres mi hermano pequeño, no quiero que nadie te toque ni que trate de aprovecharse de ti, menos algún tipo asqueroso –Deidara se callo de golpe –Lo siento

-Dei-chan, lo siento, no quería que te enojaras

-No es tu culpa, las cosas que han pasado, pues, jamás se borraran, pero no quiero que tú pases por lo mismo que yo

-Gracias –Naruto abrazo al menor –Tu también eres mi hermano Dei-chan, eres mi familia

-Siempre seré tu hermano –Deidara sintió que los ojos se le humedecían –Vayamos a dormir, no quiero que te levantes tarde mañana

-De acuerdo –dijo y ambos rubios cerraron los ojos hasta caer dormidos

SxN

El reloj despertador de Naruto sonó a las seis de mañana como solía hacerlo, Naruto despertó rápidamente y lo apago, se quedo un minuto recostado en la cama, mientras veía al rubio a su lado

-Dei-chan debes levantarte –Naruto intentaba despertar a Deidara quien se encontraba abrazando y babeando su almohada

-Cinco minutos mas por favor –murmura el mayor entre sueños

-No, mi mama va a venir y te va a encontrar –el pequeño intentaba despertar al mayor que parecía un cadáver, al ver que no lo conseguía se rindió –Deidara quédate aquí hasta que regrese, bueno dudo mucho que te muevas

Naruto se lavo el rostro y salió hacia la cocina, solo estaba su padre ahí.

-¿Y mama? –pregunto el rubio sentándose en la mesa

-Tu madre esta trabajando horas extras –el padre de Naruto se levanto de la mesa –Debo irme a trabajar, toma algo y vete a la escuela

-Si papa, que tengas buen día –Naruto se despidió de su padre quien solo le contesto con un gesto. Si bien su padre no lo golpeaba mucho, sabia que si se molestaba con él, su castigo no seria unos simples golpes. El rubio miro la cicatriz que tenia en su brazo. Recordó una noche que su padre había venido ebrio, su madre estaba fuera

Flashback

-Naruto quiero que vengas aquí inmediatamente –la voz procedía de la cocina

-Si papa –Naruto estaba en su cuarto jugando, tendría unos diez años en ese momento. Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina –Dime papa

-Prepárame algo de comer –dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-Pero papa yo no se cocinar

-No me interesa, es tu deber atenderme

-Papa no se me voy a quemar –Naruto miro asustado la estufa

-¿A tienes miedo de quemarte? –el padre de Naruto agarro el brazo del rubio y quemo a su hijo con el cigarrillo. Naruto lanzo un grito desesperado mientras trataba de soltarse. Su padre lo empujo al suelo –Listo, ahora no tienes de que tener miedo, haz lo que te digo si no quieres que te queme la cara

-S… si pa… pa –el rubio se levanto e inmediatamente hizo lo que pudo en la estufa; no se había mojado la herida por miedo a que su padre lo atacara nuevamente, aguantando el ardor, y evitando llorar, calentó la cena de su padre

Fin Flashback

Naruto se froto la cicatriz, sin duda aunque esas primeras veces hubieran sido violentas, con el tiempo sus padres habían empeorado, llegando a golpearlo casi todos los días, e incluso en un par de ocasiones, mandarlo al hospital.

El pequeño pensaba que quizás había hecho algo malo, o quizás era culpa de sus padres; como le dijo una vez su abuela "_Tus padres son muy jóvenes y van a cometer muchos errores contigo por ser su primer hijo, perdónalos"_. Naruto se entristecía al pensar esto, daría cualquier cosa por cambiar su suerte. El rubio levanto la mirada para toparse con el reloj, las siete de la mañana, ya había perdido el autobús mientras pensaba. A la velocidad de la luz, se baño, vistió y tomo desayuno

-Dei-chan debo irme, te deje una nota –decía mientras cogía su bolso para salir corriendo de su casa. El pequeño empezó a correr a todo lo que le daban las piernas, no quería llegar tarde a la escuela, era el único lugar era feliz, y no quería tener problemas ahí. Naruto miro su reloj de mano, las siete y media, no llegaría, estaba a veinte minutos del colegio en bus, sin duda corriendo llegaría en mucho mas. Se quedo parado en un semáforo, esperando que la luz cambie; en su apuro, cruzo cuando la luz estaba en ámbar, un auto convertible negro freno estrepitosamente deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del rubio. Naruto callo al suelo por el susto; un azabache muy familiar salió del auto y corrió a ver a su victima.

-Eres tu kitsune –Naruto alzó la mirada

-¡Usted! –el rubio señalo con cara de sorprendido

-Vaya, ¿te gusta vivir a gran velocidad no?

-Lo siento mucho, debo irme, llegare tarde –el rubio se levanto y se sacudió el uniforme

-Vamos, te llevo –el moreno se acerco al rubio –Claro si no te molesta –Naruto dudo un momento; una de las cosas que todos sabían era que nunca debían subirse a autos de extraños, pero viendo su reloj y pensando apresuradamente, termino aceptando

-Está bien –el rubio corrió hacia la puerta del copiloto y subió rápidamente, el moreno hizo lo mismo

-¿En que escuela estudias? –pregunto el mayor poniéndose el cinturón

-En la Escuela Secundaria de Konoha –contesto el rubio imitando el acto

-En la misma que mi hermano –el mayor puso a andar el auto velozmente –Esta cerca

-Por cierto, muchas gracias, no se como podre pagárselo –el rubio estaba analizando el auto de extremo a extremo, nunca había estado en un auto tan lujoso

-No te preocupes, te debía una por los golpes –el moreno doblo la calle a gran velocidad haciendo que Naruto callera sobre el

-Lo siento señor–dijo el rubio levantándose rápidamente

-No pasa nada, y no me digas señor, me llamo Itachi, Itachi Uchiha –Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par

-Eres familiar de Sasuke

-Si ya te lo dije la primera vez que nos encontramos –Itachi bajo la velocidad del auto –Bien, llegamos

-¿Tan rápido? –efectivamente estaban en la entrada de la escuela, Naruto observo su reloj, las siete y cincuenta, sin duda habían volado por las calles.

-Bueno, debo irme

-Claro, muchas gracias –decía Naruto bajando del auto

-Espero verte nuevamente kitsune –Itachi acelero y desapareció tras la esquina mas cercana. Naruto sonrió; no había empezado tan mal el día después de todo. Comenzó a caminar, en dirección a la entrada, cuando noto algo que lo incomodo; todos los alumnos, incluso desde las ventanas, se encontraban mirándolo y comentando entre ellos. Naruto trato de ignorar las incomodas miradas, y apresuro el paso. Corrió a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a su aula, donde se sentó en su pupitre y se recostó sobre sus brazos. No habrían pasado ni dos minutos cuando cierto muchacho se acerco a despertarlo

-Naruto, te vi llegar en ese auto –el rubio levanto la mirada, era Kiba –Tienes que contarme que paso

-No paso nada, un joven se ofreció a traerme eso es todo

-¿Y tu le dijiste que si como si nada? –el joven de las marcas rojas se sentó delante de él –Te subiste al auto de un extraño

-No, nos conocimos ayer –Naruto rogo por la campana, la cual se pareció oír sus ruegos rápidamente –Kiba pronto entrara el profesor, luego hablamos

-Dalo por hecho –el joven se acomodo en su pupitre, sorpresivamente, entro el director de la escuela

-Buenos días muchachos

-Buenos días Sarutobi-sama –todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie

-Por favor, Naruto Uzumaki –todos los jóvenes voltearon a ver a Naruto –Acompáñeme –el rubio salió nervioso del aula, dejando a todo el salón hecho un mar de murmullos. Grande fue la sorpresa del rubio, cuando se encontraba fuera del salón; había chicos de todos los grados, pero sin duda, el que mas llamo su atención fue Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bueno, ya que están los seis aquí –el director le sonrió a los jóvenes

(n/A: bueno, me voy a pronunciar dentro del fic para hacer una aclaración… ¬¬…. En el cap anterior dije k Naru estaba en primer año.. FALSO.. bueno.. me ekivoke.. compréndanme eran las 3 de la mañana… -_- sk scribo mejor mis fics de noche xD.!... bueno.. no nos desviemos del tema… veamos.. xplicare brevemente.. Naru esta en octavo grado… me estuve educando sobre el sistema escolar japonés y bueno.. debería estar en séptimo x su edad, pero kmo Naru es inteligente lo adelante un año XD.. en fin.. lamento el error.. ya lo saben.. Naru esta en octavo, no primero, ¬¬.. lo lamento.. prosigamos.!)

-Que problemático –un joven de cabello oscuro amarrado en una coleta, bostezaba perezosamente

-Shikamaru –regaño el tutor del doceavo grado –Lo lamento Sarutobi-sama

-Bueno, la razón por la que los retire de sus aulas, es que les daremos un reconocimiento por excelencia académica –los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, Naruto noto como Sasuke tenia la mirada fija en él –Habrá una ceremonia mañana, al termino de las clases

-¿Tienen que asistir nuestros padres? –hablo Shino, quien cursaba el decimo

-Seria bueno –respondió el director –Bueno, pueden volver a sus clases –Naruto se disponía a entrar a su aula cuando un brazo lo jalo. Sigilosamente, lo llevo hacia otro pasillo que se encontraba vacio

-¿Tu eres el niño rubio que vino con mi hermano esta mañana? –Sasuke puso ambos brazos encerrando a Naruto –Vaya que te debes haber dado un buen golpe

-¿Q… que? –Naruto bajo la mirada sonrojado

-Para ser el mas listo de tu clase no oyes bien –el moreno levanto una ceja pretenciosamente

-No me puedes hablar así –Naruto miro avergonzado a Sasuke

-Vaya, hablabas –el moreno se acerco al rubio –¿Y bien, ahora me dirás que hacías con mi hermano?

-No es tu asunto –respondió Naruto empujando a Sasuke –Déjame tranquilo –Naruto salió corriendo, dejando a Sasuke sonriendo

-"_Vaya, es mas lindo de cerca, de lo que pensé" _–dijo para sus adentros Sasuke

Ay Dios... no saben lo k me paso hoy.. T_T¡.. bueno en mi pais son las 10pm... ste cap lo iba a subir tempranooo pero no hubo luz en toda mi urbanizacion durante toooodo el dia.! y ayer en la noche no lo hice xk stuve de borrachina con mis primas XD..! Dios.. somos medio ebrias... X_x... bueno... he aki el cap3... ke les parece esta pekeña introduccion de los Uchiha.! aun falta mucho x ver kn ellos.. y bien.! tratare de subior los fics rapidamente.! sk ahora kn la notebook los scribo hasta en el bus.. jajajaj cuando me siento inspirada cuando stoy en la calle jajaja.. y bueno agradecer a los k me mandaron reviews.. en serio aprecio sus apoyo.. y bueno si desean algo o si tienen sugerencias haganmelo saber.! buenooo nos vemos en el proximo cap.! see youu


	4. Chapter 4

El día escolar estaba tranquilo; todos atendían las clases tranquilamente, y cierto rubio se encontraba en los lavabos tratando de bajar su sofocación. Naruto sentía que se ahogaba, la cercanía del moreno lo había agitado excesivamente. Tenia la cabeza en debajo del grifo, el agua corría mojando parte de su cuello.

-¿Naruto? –la voz familiar de cierto joven hizo que el pequeño levantara la cabeza rápidamente, salpicando agua por todos lados –Cuidado –sonrió el joven

-Hola Gaara –Naruto escurrió un poco su cabello

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, pensé que te había llamado el director? –pregunto el pelirrojo lavándose las manos

-Bueno, me sacaron del aula por que habrá una ceremonia

-¿Ceremonia? –el mayor se acerco al pequeño –¿Es algo malo?

-Pues no, es por excelencia academia –decía el pequeño recostándose en el lavabo –No estoy seguro de que lo merezca

-Claro que si –refuto Gaara –Siempre te estas esforzando por mantener tus buenas notas, y dudo mucho que haya alguien se comporte y atienda mejor las clases que tu

-Gracias –el pequeño se sonrojo levemente –Volvamos –echaron marcha hacia el salón de clases, en el camino vieron que Sasuke se dirigía hacia ellos. Al ver al rubio, el azabache le lanzó una sonrisa de superioridad, haciendo que el pequeño desviara la mirada molesto, pero a la vez sonrojado. Al notar esto el pelirrojo le pregunto –¿Conoces a Sasuke?

-No, solo me lo cruce esta mañana –Naruto hizo un puchero –Es un teme –Gaara alzó una ceja

-Bueno esta en el grado de mi hermano, y por lo que se es una persona muy fría

-Vaya estudian juntos –Naruto miro con interés al mayor –¿Y sabes si tiene novia? –Naruto miro al suelo cuando noto lo que había preguntado

-¿Y por qué te interesa saber eso? –dijo Gaara sonriendo traviesamente

-Ah… eso… -Naruto ideo su mentira del día –Una amiga lo quería averiguar

-¿Seguro? –siguió Gaara sonriente

-Si Gaara –Naruto evitaba la mirada del mayor –Bueno Gaara, será mejor que entremos

Dentro del salón era todo un bullicio, el profesor aun no llegaba, y ya había transcurrido una hora de la clase. Antes de ir a su sitio, Gaara le susurro a Naruto

-Tú eres muy lindo para preocuparte por ese Uchiha –luego se sentó sonriendo. Naruto se fue a su pupitre desconcertado. De pronto se abrió la puerta, el profesor de Matemáticas entro leyendo un pequeño libro naranja.

-Buenos días alumnos

-Tarde de nuevo Kakashi-sensei –le reclamo Ino

-Bueno, hoy estaba viniendo pero me encontré con un gato negro que estaba sentado… -mientras el profesor explayaba lo que le había ocurrido, Naruto estaba mirando la ventana pensando en Sasuke

"_Quien se cree que es ese teme, venir a hacerme un cuestionario sobre con quien vine… aunque pensándolo, es su hermano, tiene derecho, cielos creo que me comporte como un niño" _

-¿Entonces Naruto nos explicaras el problema numero uno de la tarea? –decía el profesor, mientras todas las miradas se dirigían al rubio. Naruto miro a todos lados

-Si Kakashi-sensei –respondió bajo el pequeño. Y con estos incidentes empezó el día de escuela

SxN

En la casa de la familia Uzumaki, cierto rubio se encontraba despertando. Perezosamente se revolcó entre las sabanas, quedando al lado de la mesa de noche de Naruto; abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con la pequeña nota dejada por el otro rubio.

"_Dei-chan, puedes hacerte el desayuno con cualquier cosa que desees de la cocina, yo me tuve que ir a estudiar corriendo porque creo que hoy llegare tarde. Nos vemos luego. Naruto"_

Si bien Deidara se había quedado a dormir con anterioridad en casa del menor, era la primera vez que estaba solo. El rubio mayor se levanto y se fue al baño, retiro un poco su vendaje y miro su herida, casi estaba cerrada. Al salir del baño busco su ropa, la vio doblada en el escritorio de Naruto. _"Vaya Naruto, eres un ángel" _pensó el mayor

SxN

Era la hora del almuerzo en la escuela, Naruto se encontraba sentado solo en una mesa, ya que habían castigado a Kiba por tratar de sacarle respuestas al rubio sobre su llegada con Itachi en clase de la profesora de Lenguaje, Kurenai. El rubio estaba sentado mirando hacia el techo, había olvidado su almuerzo y sabía que comprar algo de la cafetería le resultaría imposible. De un momento a otro se le acerco un moreno con una bandeja de comida.

-¿Tan joven y haciendo dieta? –Naruto salió de su letargo y volteo para encontrarse con que Sasuke se estaba sentando en la misma mesa que el

-Estas loco –decía el rubio cruzándose de brazos –Y quien te dijo que te sentaras aquí

-Bueno es que te vi solo y pensé que querrías compañía –Sasuke le dio una mordida a una manzana de manera muy sensual, Naruto se sonrojo rápidamente

-Bu… bu… eno… y… ya vez que estoy b… bien –el menor bajo la mirada, se apenaba haber tartamudeado

-Tienes trastorno de habla –Sasuke se giro mas hacia Naruto

-¿Qué c… cosa? –pregunto el rubio

-Parece que es solo ante una situación de estrés –Naruto miraba incrédulo a Sasuke –¿Llevas algún tratamiento?

-No –contesto el rubio, ya no le incomodaba la presencia de Sasuke, ahora le interesaba lo que le decía –¿Puedo llevar tratamiento?

-Claro, terapia de lenguaje

-Vaya –el rubio se apoyo en un brazo –Sabes mucho

-Algo –el moreno hizo lo mismo –Mi madre es doctora

-¿De verdad? Debe ser muy inteligente

-A veces quisiera que no lo fuera –Sasuke se levanto y puso ambas manos tras su cabeza –Trata todo muy clínico –hubo un breve silencio entre ambos que fue interrumpido por el rugido del estomago de Naruto; el pequeño se sonrojo. Sasuke le dio su bandeja –Ten, solo quería la manzana

-No puedo aceptarlo –el menor junto ambas manos y las puso entre sus piernas, provocando que Sasuke se le quede mirando

-Deberías comer o te vas a quedar tartamudo –casi al instante, Naruto cogió la bandeja y se llevo una caja de jugo a la boca. Sasuke al ver esta reacción comenzó a reír.

A lo lejos, un grupo de muchachas miraban a los jóvenes.

-¿El rubio de tu salón es amigo de Sasuke? –la joven pelirrosa se encontraba comiendo junto a su hermana y tres amigas

-Lo dudo –contesto la rubia

-Bueno Ino parece que se conocen, y que se llevan muy bien –hablo otra rubia mayor que tenia amarrado el cabello en dos colas

-Temari no seas exagerada –decía una castaña mientras se llevaba su onigiri al la boca

-Ni si quiera los estas viendo Tenten –hablo Ino

-Eso no quiere decir que no sepa lo que ocurre –decía comiendo tranquilamente

-Bueno –suspiro la rubia menor –Oí un rumor sobre Naruto

-¿Sobre que? –susurro la pelirrosa

-Bueno un día oí de Kiba que los padres de Naruto lo golpearon

-Ahora que lo mencionas hace unos días le vi un moretón en la cara –comento Sakura –Me dijo que se había caído

-¿Por qué será que lo golpean? –hablo la rubia mayor

-Quizás por "sus gustos" –hablo la castaña

-A que te refieres –comento Temari

-¿En serio no lo han notado? –las cuatro muchachas miraron disimuladamente hacia la mesa donde estaban Sasuke y Naruto. Ambos jóvenes estaban riendo, inmersos en una conversación como si fueran amigos de toda la vida

-Que sucede –hablo Sakura

-Me parece que al rubio pequeño le gusta Sasuke

-¡No! –grito Ino haciendo que todos en la cafetería la miraran. Sakura la jalo para que se sentara y los estudiantes volvieron a lo suyo

-Hermanita eres un caso –decía la pelirrosa llevándose una mano a la frente –Pero como es eso de que al rubio le gusta mi Sasuke –haciendo énfasis en mi

-Es lo que parece –comento Tenten –No digo que sea verdad, además, no creo que Sasuke comparta sus gustos, ¿o si Sakura? –la castaña miro traviesamente a su compañera

-Lo dudo –sonrió la rubia –Sasuke no tendría ojos ni para alguna otra chica, además, ninguna mujer me podría quitar a Sasuke

-Pero quizás lo haga un hombre –hablo Temari sonriendo. Las cuatro chicas rieron al unísono. La campana de clases sonó, provocando que todos los alumnos se levantaran de sus asientos

-Hay que ir a clases –decía Naruto quien había estado debatiendo con Sasuke las bondades de las frutas, conversación que le había arrancado más de una sonrisa

-¿Dónde vives Naruto? –el rubio sintió que el corazón le latía a mil al oír la pregunta del moreno

-P… por q… qué –articulo el pequeño

-Otra vez con el tartamudeo –Naruto hizo un puchero que dejo a Sasuke encantado

-Bueno, por qué quieres saber –el rubio se esforzó por no estar nervioso

-Para irnos caminando juntos, ¿qué dices? –el moreno y el rubio se encontraban saliendo de la cafetería

-Bueno desde que me mude vivo en la zona del Hachibi –dijo Naruto algo apenado

-Y vienes a estudiar hasta la zona del Gobi, vaya

-Si es que tengo una beca en esta escuela –dijo Naruto volviendo a sumergirse en una conversación con Sasuke –Antes estudiaba en la Secundaria Kyubi, pero es algo peligrosa

-Bueno, es por la zona –Sasuke se dio cuenta que su comentario había incomodado a Naruto, ya que este bajo la mirada apenado –Naruto, lo siento

-No esta bien, es que mi familia no tiene mucho dinero –a Naruto le costaba contar cosas sobre su familia, pero con Sasuke se sentía en confianza –Antes vivía en la zona del Kyubi, pero nos mudamos cuando me dieron la beca para estudiar aquí

-Vaya –decía el moreno pasando una mano por su cabello –Bueno, yo vivo en la zona del Nibi

-¿En serio? –el pequeño puso cara de sorpresa -¿Y por qué no estudias por ahí?

-Porque me gusta esta escuela, además de ser de las mejores, aquí estoy tranquilo sin tantos niños ricos

-Tu debes ser un niño rico Sasuke –dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Trato de dejarlo –dijo y ambos jóvenes sonrieron –Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos

-Creo que si –dijo Naruto al notar que los pasillos estaban casi vacios

-Te veo mañana en el almuerzo –Sasuke le sonrió a Naruto

-Claro –dijo Naruto con las mejillas sonrojadas

Sasuke salió corriendo hacia su salón, dejando a Naruto embobado, se sentía bien cuando hablaba con el Uchiha. El rubio se dirigió hacia su salón casi volando, pero a pesar de esto no pudo evitar el castigo por llegar tarde, sacudir borradores. Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Naruto estaba saliendo de la escuela, entonces se encontró con Sasuke; Naruto se le acerco sorprendido

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el menor extrañado

-Bueno, a parte de que tuve práctica del club de soccer –Sasuke paso una mano por su cabeza –Te dije que te acompañaría a casa –Naruto se puso como un tomate

-No era necesario Sasuke –el rubio bajo la mirada sonriendo –Pero gracias –Ambos jóvenes emprendieron su marcha

-¿Y por donde vamos? –dijo el moreno cargando su maleta tras su hombro

-Bueno, Sasuke no me gustaría que estés por mi casa muy tarde –el rubio caminaba lentamente –Mejor yo me voy solo

-Tonterías –el moreno se detuvo –Si tú dices que por donde vives es tan peligroso, entonces con más razón debo acompañarte

-Si pero mis vecinos me conocen, nadie me haría daño

-Vamos Naruto di que si –el moreno se acerco al rubio

-No Sasuke, además si mis padres te ven me van a hacer líos –Naruto mintió –No te conocen y no les gusta que lleve gente desconocida a casa

-Pero no soy un desconocido –el moreno le revolvió el cabello al rubio –Somos amigos

-Tu… eres muy mayor para ser mi amigo –hablo nervioso Naruto

-Tengo dieciséis años –dijo Sasuke burlonamente

-Mira Sasuke debo irme –el rubio iba a correr cuando Sasuke tomo su brazo

-Espera toma esto –dijo sacando un folleto de su maleta. Naruto recibió el papel –Es del club de cocina, dijiste en el almuerzo que querías aprender a cocinar con frutas, aquí te podrían enseñar

-Gracias Sasuke, te veo mañana –dijo el rubio mientras caminaba

-Nos vemos –grito Sasuke y luego tomo rumbo a su casa

Naruto llego a la parada del autobús, había tenido un buen día, mucho del cual, y por no decir todo, fue gracias a Sasuke. No había pensado que llegarían a hablarse, ni mucho menos que el mayor considerara ser su amigo. Naruto abordo el autobús que se aproximaba y partió a casa. Llego alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, la casa estaba vacía; Naruto se apresuro a hacer la cena, para luego hacer sus deberes. La tarde y la noche transcurrieron de una forma normal, durante la cena, Naruto decidió contarles a sus padres sobre el reconocimiento que le iban a dar

-No puedo ir a tu escuela, lo siento –hablo el padre de Naruto mientras comía

-Yo tampoco, tengo que trabajar –Kushina también hablo

-Bueno, no es obligatorio, solo me pidieron que les informara –el rubio se sintió muy mal al saber que ninguno de sus padres podrían ir a verlo

-Minato –hablo Kushina terminando la cena –¿No vas a decirle algo Naruto?

-Naruto –el pequeño miro a sus padres preocupado –Vas a tener que dejar de asistir a la escuela –al rubio se le abrieron los ojos mas de lo normal

-P… p… pe… ro por… q… qué –el rubio se había puesto muy nervioso, le iban a quitar lo único que le daba una esperanza

-No nos alcanza para las cosas que te están pidiendo, como los libros, ola cuota mensual que debemos pagar –prosiguió Minato

-Estudiaras en la Secundaria Hachibi –Kushina se levanto de la mesa

-Me van a quitar la mensualidad –Naruto dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Sus padres se miraron entre ellos –El premio que me van a dar es ese, me van a quitar la mensualidad

-Aun así no tenemos dinero para los libros –el pequeño pensó rápidamente en otra mentira

-Una amiga me va a regalar sus libros del año anterior –el rubio estaba a mil con los nervios –Son los mismos de este año

-Si es verdad lo que estas diciendo te quedas –Kushina se acerco a Naruto –Pero si es mentira, mejor prepárate para lo que te va a tocar

-S… si –el rubio estaba mas nervioso que nunca, sin hablar se retiro de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto, en que problema se había metido. El rubio se tiro sobre la cama, se puso su almohada en la cara, y la abrazo con fuerza. ¿De donde demonios sacaría 24,360 yenes al mes para la mensualidad, más los 20,000 que costaban los libros? Definitivamente esta vez si había metido la pata, las dos en realidad; sus padres ganaban lo suficiente como para pagar la casa y los servicios, Naruto sabía lo que debía hacer, conseguir un trabajo. El rubio se levanto y fue a tomar un baño, eso le ayudaría a pensar mejor; lleno la tina comenzó con su ducha, se paso el jabón lentamente por brazos, piernas, pero cuando lo hacia por el cuello recordó a Sasuke. Naruto pasó lentamente el jabón por su cuello, cerró los ojos lentamente, se imagino a Sasuke tomando un baño con él, acariciando su cabello, su cuello, cada milímetro de su cuerpo; Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con algo que era nuevo para él, una erección. El rubio se sumergió totalmente, se sentía extraño, nunca se había topado con que su cuerpo hiciera algo así mientras se duchaba, era todo un cambio en el rubio; el pequeño se avergonzó cuando reparo en lo que le había ocasionado su erección, Sasuke, se levanto rápidamente y abrió la llave de agua fría al máximo, quiso retirase cuando el chorro toco su espalda pero tenia que bajarse "eso". Cuando noto que la erección había bajado, salió de la ducha y paso a vestirse, desde su baño, el rubio noto que su habitación tenia pocas cosas; no tenia una computadora como aseguraban tener todos en su clase, ni un equipo de sonido, o uno que otro lujo, solo tenia su cama, un escritorio, dos pequeñas mesas de noche, de los cuales uno se encontraba al lado de su cama mientras que el otro sostenía un pequeño televisor. El pequeño sintió algo de envidia por sus compañeros, y lo sintió aun más cuando supo que ellos tenían la oportunidad de costearse los estudios. Naruto vio el reloj, las ocho y media, al no tener nada mas que hacer, decidió irse a dormir, pero antes de cerrar los ojos el rubio pensó "_Definitivamente debo ir a Hebi" _Luego de esto el niño cerro los ojos.

SxN

A la mañana siguiente, el rubio procuro rápidamente hacer el desayuno e irse a la escuela. Era jueves, y eso significaba una cosa, natación. Era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba al rubio, era bueno en natación y siempre se divertía con sus compañeros; ese día no iba a ser diferente. La primera clase del día, Ciencias Sociales, paso rápidamente, con algunos comentarios y discusiones sobre religión, con el profesor Hidan. El rubio y sus compañeros fueron hacia la piscina de la escuela, el traje de baño del pequeño le quedaba algo ajustado, cosa que no le perdonaban sus compañeros

-Vaya Naruto –Kiba se acerco al pequeño –Me gustaría tener tu trasero

-Cállate Kiba –el rubio se incomodo –Mi trasero no es grande como tu y todos suelen decir

-Bueno si lo es –el castaño sonrió –A todos les gustaría que fueras chica

-Cállate –el pequeño sonrió; Kiba siempre le salía con alguna ocurrencia como esas. Gaara se acerco a Naruto

-Oye Naruto –el rubio volteo rápidamente

-Dime Gaara-kun –el pelirrojo bajo la cabeza resignado

-No me digas así –dijo dándole una mirada de incomodidad

-Lo siento Gaara-chan –el rubio sonrió de una forma zorruna, era la primera vez que Gaara lo veía así

-Estas muy alegre desde ayer –Gaara estiro los brazos –Desde que almorzaste con el Uchiha –Naruto sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido y fuerte

-N… no se de que hablas –el rubio sintió un calor recorrer su interior, recordó la noche anterior mientras se duchaba. Naruto retrocedió unos pasos, acercándose al borde de la piscina. Guy se acerco al grupo con una tablilla

-Bueno, hoy tendremos que compartir la piscina –dijo revisando sus hojas

-¡¿Qué? –exclamaron todos los jóvenes

-Bueno el equipo de soccer hizo una petición porque ellos tendrán un partido pronto y necesitan entrar aun mas –dijo el profesor haciendo unos calentamientos

-Vaya hoy vendrá Sasuke –dijo Ino a sus compañeras. A lo lejos Naruto oía atentamente.

-Bueno, empezaremos con unas carreras de velocidad –dijo el profesor organizando a sus alumnos –Veamos, Ino Haruno y Hinata Hyuuga –ambas chicas se colocaron en posición y partieron a señal del profesor, mientras ellas competían, el equipo de soccer llego. Los jóvenes se quitaron los buzos quedando solo en traje de baño; Naruto se quedo observando a Sasuke, tenía el cuerpo muy formado, de contextura atlética, el rubio se sintió acalorado.

-Uzumaki Naruto y Chouji Akimichi –el rubio se puso en posición; el equipo de soccer estaba haciendo calentamiento, aun así Sasuke se encontraba ojeando al rubio

-Salgan –Naruto partió rápidamente, mientras que Chouji empezó a nadar lentamente. Naruto iba por la mitad de la piscina cuando sintió que el pecho se le cerraba; la mirada del rubio se torno borrosa, y lentamente dejo de nadar, empezando a hundirse en la piscina. La mirada del rubio se le empezó a tornar negra, antes de perder el conocimiento pudo ver una mano acercarse a él bajo el agua.

-

bueno... aqui el cuarto cap.! empezare agradeciendo sus reviews..! soy algo nueva en la pagina y hay algunas cosas no me kedan claro n.n"... bueno tambien kiero agradecer al TodoPoderoso Google x permitirme encontrar una solucion a mi problema y poder subir los capitulos xD.! les contare que el 5º ya sta listo... pero kreo k le faltan algunas cosas.. asi k lo mantendre en edicion por unos dias... y bueno que mas puedo contarles xD.! muchisimas gracias xsu apoyo, esas son las cosas que hacen que una siga escribiendo... bueno.. sin mas.. me retiro.. nos vemos.! o kmo es en mi lengua natal... """" sjáumst bráðum.! """"


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente, con lo primero que se topo fue el color blanco del techo de la enfermería. Rápidamente, Shizune se acerco a él

-Despertaste –dijo tomando una tablilla, Naruto intento sentarse pero sintió que el pecho se le oprimía –Cálmate, debes reposar –Shizune le tomo la temperatura

-¿Hay algo malo conmigo? –Naruto hablo suavemente, se sentía cansado

-Bueno, al parecer has tenido una obstrucción de las vías respiratorias –Shinuze miro se sentó en la cama –Naruto, ¿eres asmático?

-N… no –el rubio se sorprendió, era la primera vez que le preguntaban algo así

-¿Y ya te ha pasado esto antes? –el rubio pensó un momento

-No, pero a veces me ahogo –recordó los momentos en que sus padres lo golpeaban –Pero creo que es por el calor –mintió

-Bueno Naruto, vas a tener que hacerte unos exámenes –Shizune se levanto y cogió una hoja –Tus padres tienen que venir, intentamos llamar pero nadie contestaba en casa

-Es que están trabajando, lo siento –el rubio se sintió mal, quizás a sus padres ni les interesaría saber lo que le ocurrió

-Bueno Naruto, necesito que tus padres vengan a firmar este permiso, el lunes –dijo viendo su calendario

-Si Shizune-sensei –Naruto se sintió algo incomodo -¿Ya me puedo ir?

-Bueno, no puedes volver a clases –Shizune le dio una hoja con una citación para sus padres –Y parece no haber nadie en casa así que, vas tener que quedarte aquí descansando hasta la hora de salida –a Naruto le empezó a faltar el aire

-P… pero pu… pue… do… estar s… solo en c… c… casa –e rubio sintió dolor en el pecho nuevamente, se sentía agitado

-¿Naruto estas bien? –Shizune se acerco y le tomo la temperatura, el rubio empezó a respirar agitado, sentía que el aire se le iba

-N… n… no –el rubio se llevo las manos al pecho; Shizune corrió y le trajo un inhalador, se lo puso boca y lo presiono

-Aspíralo Naruto –el rubio hizo lo que le dijo y como si fuera por arte de magia sintió que el aire le volvía y la presión disminuía. Luego del ataque, Naruto tenia la cabeza baja, se sentía verdaderamente mal, no solo de salud, sino emocionalmente. El rubio sentía que ya no tenia sentido nada de lo que hacia, sus esfuerzos por ser feliz se veían frustrados una y otra vez

-Shizune-sensei –hablo el rubio con la mirada perdida en las sabanas -¿Me voy a morir?

-¿Que? –la profesora abrazo al pequeño –Claro que no, quizás tengas alguna alergia, no sabemos aun que es, Naruto. No digas esas cosas, eres muy pequeño, tienes toda una vida por delante que seguro será brillante

-G… gracias –el rubio apretó los ojos fuertemente evitando llorar. Shizune se separo un poco del niño

-Descansa –le dijo acariciando su cabeza. El rubio se recostó en la cama y se puso de lado.

El resto del día, Naruto se la paso echado, fingiendo que dormía; había estado pensando en lo que lo que había ocurrido, no recordaba como había llegado ahí, solo la mano que vio. Naruto se levanto y se dirigió a Shizune

-Shizune-sensei –llamo el pequeño. La mujer que se encontraba en su escritorio se acerco

-¿Si Naruto? –dijo la mujer

-¿Como salí de la piscina? –pregunto el menor juntado las manos

-Pues –Shizune hizo un gesto de pensar –Ah, Sasuke Uchiha, te trajo, creo que el fue el que te saco porque te trajo en brazos –una imagen de Sasuke cargándolo se le vino a la mente al rubio –Estuvo aquí hasta el cambio de hora

-Ah… -el rubio se recostó – ¿Falta mucho para la hora de salida? –el niño se tapo con la sabana de pies a cabeza

-Un par de horas nada mas Naruto –Shizune rio y regreso a su asiento. Y así el día paso tranquilo para Naruto; cuando la campana finalmente sonó, el pequeño se levanto como un rayo y salió despidiéndose de Shizune. El rubio se dirigió a su salón de clases, quería avisarle a su tutor sobre su ausencia, pero al llegar no encontró a nadie, pero pudo ver a Sasuke merodeando por su salón. Naruto sintió un calor singular recorrer su cuerpo, se tenso un puco y casi inconscientemente siguió a Sasuke; por su lado, el azabache se había topado con Ino, y le pregunto a ella por el rubio

-Disculpa Ino –dijo Sasuke amablemente

-¿Si Sasuke-kun? –la rubia estaba encandilada

-¿Has visto a Naruto Uzumaki? –en el acto, la rubia cambio su semblante

-¿Y para que buscas a ese? –Sasuke también cambio tu semblante

-No te refieras a él de ese modo –miro unos segundos a la rubia –Es obvio que no sabes donde esta, mejor me… -el moreno no terminó la frase ya que vio como el rubio cruzaba el pasillo. Sasuke dejo a Ino y fue a alcanzar a Naruto casi corriendo

-¡Naruto! –grito Sasuke cuando ya iba a alcanzar al rubio; el pequeño volteo rápidamente

-Hola Sasuke –dijo el pequeño muy alegre

-¿Te encuentras bien? Lamento no haberte ido a ver nuevamente, las clases no me lo permitieron –el moreno sentía ganas de abrazar al pequeño -¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarte a la piscina si no sabes nadar?

-Espera Sasuke –el rubio sonrió, sin duda Sasuke no era como se mostraba al resto, al menos no con el –Para empezar si se nadar

-Pues no parece, te hundiste como una piedra –Naruto hizo un puchero

-Deberías saber que soy uno de los mejores en natación

-Si, de los mejores hundiéndose –murmuro el moreno

-¿Que dijiste? –el rubio estaba molesto, cosa que a Sasuke le resultaba graciosa

-Que porque no estuviste en clases –pregunto el azabache mirando al rubio graciosamente

-Estuve en la enfermería todo el día –el rubio suspiro –Shizune-sensei quiere que me haga unos exámenes

-Vaya –el moreno quería abrazar al rubio, pero se contuvo –Pero yo te veo bien

-Bueno eso no lo sabré hasta que vaya al medico –Naruto sabia que eso seria imposible, que sus padres lo lleven a un medico iba a estar realmente difícil –Bueno Sasuke debo irme o perderé el autobús –el rubio camino hacia la escalera

-Te acompañare a tomar el autobús –el moreno camino al lado de Naruto. Al llegar hacia la parada del bus escolar, ambos jóvenes se despidieron; Ino había estado observando toda la escena, desde el pasillo hasta la despedida un poco nerviosa de Sasuke y algo avergonzada de Naruto, definitivamente a Sakura le iba a interesar.

SxN

Lo primero que hizo el rubio cuando llego a su casa fue preparar la cena, se sentía algo mal y quería evitar cualquier tipo de problemas con sus padres. El pequeño termino rápidamente de preparar Ichijū-issai ya que no tenia mucho dinero; luego de la comida comenzó con los deberes, tenia que hacer un informe de Ciencias sobre el Sistema Endocrino, el rubio decidió ir a un Internet publico, ya que el no tenia computadora ni mucho menos una conexión a internet. La hora se paso rápidamente para el rubio, cuando noto que ya casi era hora en que sus padres llegarían, se apresuró en terminar todo e irse. En el camino a casa, Naruto se topo con un joven de unos veintitantos aproximadamente, el joven se interpuso en su camino

-¿A donde vas Naruto? –el joven se acerco al rubio

-Permiso Mizuki –el rubio trato de moverse a un lado pero el joven lo detuvo

-Anda Naruto, cuando vas a estar listo para dejar de ser un niño –el peliplata aprisionó al rubio contra un muro

-Déjame, no es divertido –el rubio se sentía incomodo, Mizuki siempre lo molestaba de esa manera

-Está bien –el mayor se separo del niño –Pero un día de estos vas a venir conmigo

-En tus sueños –dijo el rubio y salió corriendo.

Cuando el rubio estaba a una calle de su casa, pudo ver a Minato en la puerta; el rubio corrió rápidamente por detrás de su casa y entro por su ventana, como lo hacia Deidara. Naruto dejo sus cuadernos en su escritorio y bajo a atender a su padre.

-Buenas noches –saludo el pequeño

-Hola –dijo Minato como siempre, al parecer no había notado que el rubio no estaba en casa. Naruto le sirvió la cena a su padre y se sentó a la mesa, tenia que decirle sobre el examen medico, el rubio sabio que con su padre se podía razonar más que con su madre

-Papa –hablo bajo el rubio

-Que sucede –Minato se tomo un poco de te –Tu madre te ha dicho que hables mas fuerte

-L… lo siento –el rubio se armo de valor –Bueno, en la escuela me mandaron a hacer un examen medico, necesito que firmes este permiso

-Déjame ver –Minato tomo el papel y pensó un momento –Esta bien Naruto

-Gracias –el rubio se sintió aliviado

-De que estas enfermo –Minato siguió tomando te

-No lo se, para eso será el examen –el menor recogió los servicios y se dispuso a lavarlos

-Vas a tener que hablar con tu madre –Naruto sintió un escalofrío

-Pero… -el rubio pensó –Yo le voy a decir –mintió el pequeño

-De acuerdo –Minato se levanto de la mesa –Tu madre v a avenir tarde hoy así que cuando termines tus deberes ve a dormir

-Si –asintió el pequeño

A Naruto no le fue cómoda la noche, su cabeza cambiaba rápidamente de pensamiento entre el rescate de Sasuke y tener que ir a conseguir empleo. No sabía que lo agobiaba mas, aceptar que estaba enamorado del moreno o aceptar que tendría que dejar la escuela si no conseguía el dinero que necesitaba. Naruto pensó muchas formas de presentarse al trabajo de Deidara, sabía muy bien que ahí trabajaban menores de edad, por lo que era su mayor esperanza. De un momento a otro el rubio quedo profundamente dormido, uno de los pocos momentos en los que estaba tranquilo.

SxN

A la mañana siguiente al llegar a la escuela, Naruto se percato que varios de los alumnos de su salón lo observaban como cuando llego con Itachi, el rubio se sintió incomodo nuevamente, no sabia aun lo que le esperaba ese día. La primera clase, Naruto pudo notar como todos los de su clase se pasaban notas, todos a excepción del rubio y sus amigos más cercanos. Kiba miraba preocupado a Naruto quien le contestaba solo con una sonrisa. Las demás clases pasaron igual de tranquilas, solo se oían pequeños murmullos, nadie hablaba en voz alta como usualmente lo hacían. El rubio sintió un mal presentimiento, quizás porque ese día era la ceremonia académica, ya que la habían pospuesto por petición de los padres; Naruto tenía miedo, la ceremonia duraría unos minutos durante el almuerzo. Cuando la campana anuncio la mencionada hora, el tutor del octavo grado indicio a sus alumnos a dirigirse al auditorio

-Ordenadamente por favor –exclamo Iruka –Naruto ven conmigo. Todos llegaron al auditorio rápidamente, una vez que todos llegaron, el director dijo unas palabras y comenzó a llamar uno a uno a los alumnos que tenían el primer puesto en su salón. Avanzaron en fila, hasta llegar al escenario, Naruto recién había visto a Sasuke en ese momento; ambos jóvenes intercambiaron sonrisas. Sarutobi llamo al rubio quien se acerco y recibió su diploma solo, no era algo que le molestase al rubio, pero hubiera esperado que sus padres estuviesen ahí viéndolo. Cuando el rubio regreso a su lugar, se oyó un ruido, los jóvenes que estaban en el escenario se miraron entre ellos.

-¡Cuidado! –grito Shikamaru, pero ya era demasiado tarde, un balde lleno de pintura roja había alcanzado el brazo del rubio. Naruto se quedo parado tratando de quitarse la pintura del brazo, aguantaba las ganas de llorar, no dejaría que toda la escuela lo viese quebrarse. Sarutobi hablo enojado

-Quien haya sido el autor de esta broma, va a tener serios problemas, y si no viene voluntariamente a mi oficina, lo expulsare –hubo un silencio mortal en el auditorio –Naruto ve a limpiarte, los demás regresen a sus aulas

Pese a que la pintura no baño totalmente al rubio, como su autor esperaba, había alcanzado su brazo, y eso era algo. Todos comenzaron a abandonar el auditorio, un grupo del octavo grado se desvió hacia los baños. Naruto estaba lavándose la pintura, la cual ya había salido casi toda, cuando fue abordada por un grupo de muchachos.

-Así que el ofrecido de Uzumaki se salvo de la pintura –la voz era de Ino, Naruto volteo rápidamente

-¿Que te pasa, por qué me dices eso? –Naruto estaba algo molesto

-Si es verdad –Ino se acerco un poco al rubio –Todos en la escuela se han dado cuenta de la clase de persona que eres, un regalado

-Cállate Ino –Naruto se había ofendido, el no era así –No tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así

-Pero si todos ya notaron como quieres seducir a Sasuke Uchiha –al oír esto, Naruto se quedo paralizado –Quieres regalártele para quedarte con su dinero –el rubio seguía sin contestar –No eres nada mas que un pobretón, que trata de salir de su miseria a consta de otros, seguramente tus padres te golpean porque eres un ofrecido –Naruto sintió una punzada en el pecho, el aire le empezó a faltar

-Deja… de… molestarme… –el rubio hablo con la cabeza agachada, tenia los puños cerrados

-No Naruto –Ino levanto la voz –Tu deja de molestar a Sasuke, el será el novio de mi hermana, no de un raro como tu –Naruto no aguanto mas y se quebró; las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, al tiempo que trataba de hacer fuerza para no llorar –Jamás alguien, como Sasuke se va a fijar en ti, eres una sucia _Hashi_ –al oír esto Naruto salió corriendo del lugar, mientras todos lo observaban. El rubio corría mientras se maldecía, las palabras de Ino le habían afectado demasiado, él no tenia nada en el mundo, ni siquiera a sus padres, ya que estos no parecían sus progenitores. Naruto sentía ganas de morir, toda la escuela lo vería como un interesado; pero en el fondo lo que mas le dolía, era que Sasuke jamás se fijaría en él, sabia que Ino tenia razón, quizás el moreno solo quería una amistad con él, mientras que Naruto estaba enamorado de Sasuke, sin duda jamás podrían ser algo mas que compañeros de escuela. Naruto llego hasta la azotea de la escuela, la cual se encontraba cerrada, el pequeño recordó una entrada que usaba el club de jardinería, y fue por ahí. Una vez llego, se recostó contra un muro y dejo salir toda su amargura, el rubio estallo en un llanto totalmente desconsolado, nada ni nadie jamás iba a defenderlo, jamás alguien se preocuparía por él, no tenía sentido seguir vivo.

SxN

Durante el resto del día, la escuela estuvo vuelta un caos, los alumnos de a partir del octavo grado fueron interrogados por sus tutores, mientras que por su parte, Iruka estaba buscando a Naruto ya que no había vuelto al salón. Sasuke, que se había escapado de su salón, también se encontraba buscando al rubio; con mucha cautela anduvo por los pasillos y por todo el campus buscando al pequeño. Sasuke se percato de que Kiba estaba saliendo de su salón, por lo que se le acerco rápidamente

-Disculpa –Sasuke prácticamente murmuraba

-¿Si? –pregunto el castaño volteando

-Tú eres amigo de Naruto, ¿no? ¿Sabes donde esta? –Kiba jalo a Sasuke contra la pared

-Ven aquí no podemos hablar, o pensaran que los de la broma fuimos nosotros –ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a los baños. Una vez ahí Kiba le conto todo lo ocurrido

-¿En serio le dijo todo eso? –Sasuke se sentía terrible

-Así es, yo no sabia, pero ya le dije un par de cosas a esa Ino –exclamo el menor

-Necesito encontrar a Naruto –Sasuke se mordió el labio –Debo hablar con él

-Pues vas a tener que buscarlo, no volvió al salón –Kiba hizo un gesto de preocupación –Iruka-sensei lo esta buscando

-Yo también lo buscare –Sasuke dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el patio trasero

-Naruto, aparece –dijo Kiba profundamente preocupado por su mejor amigo

Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el cielo; el rubio tenía los ojos hinchados por todo lo que había llorado, no se inmutaba por absolutamente nada. Naruto había estado pensando, acabar con su vida sonaba menos doloroso que soportarla. El rubio se levanto con la mirada perdida y camino hacia una baranda que daba hacia el patio trasero. El pequeño se subió a la baranda

-Esto es lo mejor… -el rubio murmuraba –Ya nunca mas voy a tener miedo, ni voy a sufrir –unas imágenes de sus amigos, de sus abuelos, y de Sasuke vinieron a su mente, el rubio comenzó a llorar –Lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir, no soy tan fuerte –el rubio había estado sentado unos minutos, sintió que ya estaba listo. La azotea se encontraba a seis pisos de altura. Naruto suavemente, comenzó a soltar la presión sobre la barra que sostenía, el rubio cerro los ojos, el corazón le latía a mi por hora, tenia miedo, el rubio apretó fuertemente los ojos y soltó la baranda. Su cuerpo comenzó a inclinarse hacia el vacio, de pronto un grito acompañado de un jalón lo alcanzaron. Naruto sintió como unos brazos habían rodeado su cintura y lo habían jalado hacia atrás, ambos habían caído, Naruto encima de otro cuerpo. Naruto al notar esto, chillo

-¡Déjame! –el rubio pataleo mientras trataba de zafarse

-¡Y dejar que hagas una estupidez! –Naruto abrió los ojos, era la voz de Sasuke –Ni de broma, eres un usuratonkachi

-Suéltame Sasuke –Naruto seguía pataleando, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, Sasuke se apoyo con un brazo, mientras que con el otro sostenía al rubio, y quedo sentado abrazando a un Naruto que peleaba inútilmente por librarse

-¡¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer? –Sasuke estaba totalmente exaltado, no podía creer lo que Naruto quería hacer

-Tu que vas a entenderme, eres como los demás –el rubio comenzó a llorar –Seguro piensas que quiero ser tu amigo por tu dinero, pero no es así –Sasuke cerro los ojos, le había dolido ese comentario –Yo solo quiero… solo quiero… -el rubio no continuo y rompió nuevamente en llanto. Inesperadamente, Sasuke abrazo a Naruto, pero esta vez, Naruto sintió suavidad en su abrazo. El rubio pego la cabeza al pecho del moreno y siguió llorando. Ambos se mantuvieron así un momento, hasta que Naruto se tranquilizo; el rubio levanto la mirada lentamente, su semblante era de tristeza, su carita llorosa combinada con las marquitas que tenia el rubio, hacen que se viera sumamente inocente. El Uchiha no pudo contenerse más, y en un momento de total sorpresa para Naruto, le planto un tierno beso. Se podía percibir el nerviosismo del Uchiha, y la inexperiencia del rubio, ya que ese era su primer beso. El rubio junto cerro los ojos nerviosamente, y se dejo llevar, no sabía en lo más mínimo si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal, pero el placer inundo su ser; se sentía bien, calientito, como cuando sus abuelos lo abrazaban cuando lo visitaban, pero a parte de eso, sentía nervios. Cuando el primer beso termino, se separaron un poco y se miraron, ambos estaban sonrojados; siguieron mirándose un momento que para ambos fue eterno, de pronto Sasuke abrazo a Naruto

-Lo… lamento… -musito el azabache

-¿Por qué? –el rubio solo se dejo abrazar

-Por no haberte defendido, por no haber sido más valiente y hablarte desde hace mucho tiempo –Sasuke había enterrado el rostro en el cuello del rubio.

-No… no digas eso Sasuke –Naruto abrazo por el cuello al moreno –Perdóname tu, por hacer tonterías

-Tenia miedo de no llegar a tiempo Naruto –la voz de Sasuke se había empezado a oír entrecortada –No quiero que hagas algo así nunca –el rubio dejo salir unas lagrimas, esta vez de felicidad; creía que estaba soñando, bueno, si era así, no quería despertar nunca.

-Esto es solo sueño Sasuke –el rubio cerro los ojos sonriendo, de pronto sintió un golpe en la frente, Sasuke le había golpeado con los dedos –Ouch, ¿qué te pasa? –exclamo el pequeño

-Bueno –Sasuke separo un poco a Naruto –Dijiste que era un sueño, quiero demostrarte que es realidad –el azabache sonrió

-Teme –sonrió Naruto

- Usuratonkachi –exclamo Sasuke y ambos jóvenes se abrazaron mientras reían.

* * *

Hashi=**Una simple prostituta vulgar.. o tambien eran Oirans (prostituas de alto rango) que eran expulsadas, o las cuales no poseian una belleza perfecta como la de las Oiran.. bueno en resumen es una prosti de barrio jijijiijij  
**

ay estoy feliz xk acabo de descubrir como hacer la raya que sta arriba .. jajajaj ... s toda una hazaña para mi xD.. bueno spero k les haya gusta el cap.. y ahora con las notas del dia.. Leileen-chan..

Asi es damas y ¿caballeros? el reporte del clima de hoy es... perdon perdon.. me ekivoke de grabacion mental.. n_n"... k les decia? ahh si bueno aki el cap 5... les dije k ya lo tenia listo.. solo arregle algunos detalles.. bueno... kiero agradecerles por los reviews... stoy tratando de averiguar mas sobre la pag.. solo k no he tenido mucho tiempo .. las clases ya comienzan y este año me toca estar en un hospital.! asi es lectores.. un hospital =/ ... se imagina a una fan de sasunaru haciendo un examen con un abatelenguas.? bues yo no.. jejeje.. bueno sin mas decirles que ya tengo parte del 6 cap... sperenlo pronto.. y una pregunta... les parecen muy extensos los capitulos? porque la verdad yo leo fics largos pero x ahi lei un fic k era corto.. y pense.. no se aburriran y/o estresaran por leer tanto?... haganmelo saber en sus reviews este capitulo... cosa que asi no m excedo y me explayo tanto.. bueno... saluditos a las familias.! si ... leyeron bien.. las familias ^^ soy muy hogareña jijiji.. mi mama a veces me pregunta xk me rio tanto kn lo k leo.. o lo k es peor.. me rio d lo k escribo... soy muy risueña... a veces me preguntan si desayuno payasos... ajjajjaja bueno.. no los aburro mas.. nos vemos.!


	6. Chapter 6

El cielo estaba repleto de nubes que parecían ser el aliento de algun tipo de ser, era como si un dragon estuviera soplando llamas de fuego, debió al color rojizo del atardecer; los últimos clubes se encontraban en ese momento abandonando el campus; por su parte, dos jóvenes se encontraban en la azotea del edificio escolar. El mas pequeño estaba echado al lado del mayor, había recostado su cabeza en su pecho. La tarde se les había pasado entre disculpas, risas, y conversaciones.

-Y bueno, es por eso que aquella vez llegue en el auto de tu hermano –el rubio había estado explicando a un celoso Sasuke aquel incidente

-Ya veo –dijo Sasuke aliviado

-Ahora si tu me vas a decir por qué me vigilabas y desde hace cuanto tiempo lo hacias –dijo el rubio volteándose quedando frente al moreno

-Bueno, fue hace dos años, más o menos –el moreno acaricio la cabeza del rubio –Cuando llegaste a esta escuela…

_Flashback_

_Era la hora de entrada a la escuela; un moreno se encontraba parado a las afueras del edificio escolar, tenia la mirada distraída; otro dia en esta escuela, pensó. Sasuke Uchiha era uno los jóvenes mas popular de la Escuela Secundaria Konoha, estaba pasando por su primer año como capitán del equipo de soccer, y hasta ahora había hecho todo bien, tenia gran popularidad, ganada y heredada, debido a que su hermano Itachi había estudiado en esa escuela también, y para mala suerte del moreno, los primeros años de escuela no fue nada mas que "el hermanito de Itachi". Pero a pesar de todo esto, Sasuke aun se sentía como un extraño._

_Minutos antes de que Sasuke entrara a clases, pudo lograr ver una pequeña cabecita rubia, caminar en dirección suya. El pequeño moreno alcanzo a ver al portador de esos cabellos dorados; un niño que aparentaba unos nueve años, tenia grandes ojos azules y piel tostada que contrastaban perfectamente con su preciosa cabellera, pero lo que mas llamo la atención del moreno, fueron las marquitas que el pequeño tenia en el rostro en cada mejilla, le provocaban unas ganas indescriptibles de acariciar esas mejillas. A Sasuke le pareció muy curioso, ya que nunca había visto a gente con esas características_. _El rubio paso por el lado de Sasuke rápidamente, dejando un rastro de aroma que al moreno le resulto exquisito, tenía que saber más de ese pequeño rubio; cuando iba a acercársele para hablarle de lo primero que se le viniera a la menta, fue interrumpido por sus compañeros._

_-¡Sasuke! –exclamo un joven pelirrojo, mientras le ponía una mano en la frente al moreno_

_-Que sucede Sasori –decia Sasuke haciendo fuerzas para no matar al pelirrojo_

_-¡Nada! Solo me pareció raro verte ahí –rio el joven; Sasuke estaba apunto de meterle un golpe cuando se le acercaron otros jóvenes_

_-Tan temprano y haciendo estupideces –exclamo un joven castaño, cuyos ojos eran totalmente blancos como perlas_

_-Neji, no seas grosero –exclamo una muchacha castaña que tenia el cabello atado en dos moños_

_-Tranquila Tenten –hablo tranquilamente Sasuke –Se que lo dice por Sasori_

_-Tambien tu –susurro Neji de lado_

_-¿Como dices? –hablo Sasuke_

_-Nada, nada –sonrio Tenten. De pronto todos los jóvenes saltaron al oir a otro muchacho que se les acercaba estrepitosamente_

_-¡Buenos dias! Deberiamos entrar ya para aprovechar nuestra juventud adquiriendo nuevos conocimientos –exclamaba el joven de una manera totalmente energica_

_-Buenos días Lee –Tenten puso una cara de "este nunca va a cambiar"_

_-Vayamos a clases –dijo Sasuke metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y caminando indiferente. Estaba algo frustrado porque había perdido de vista al pequeño_

_Durante toda la primera semana de clases, Sasuke aun no había podido averiguar nada sobre el rubio, solo que el hermano de Sasori estudiaba con él. El moreno había visto al pequeño ciertos días, lo cual lo habían hecho sentir algo raro. Sin duda Sasuke tenia bien definida sus sexualidad, sabia que tanto hombres como mujeres le eran compatibles, y ahora, sentia que el pequeñito le atraía._

_SxN_

_Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, hasta volverse meses; seis meses ya habían pasado desde que comenzó la escuela, Sasuke aun seguía sin poder hablarle al rubio, pero a él le bastaba con admirarlo de lejos, ver lo bello que era, hermoso en cada uno de sus aspectos. Sasuke pasaba las horas de almuerzo viendo como el rubio socializaba, le encantaba ver reir a Naruto, su cabecita rubia se encendia cuando el pequeño esbosaba una sonrisa, sin duda una maravilla._

_Duramente Sasuke tuvo que aceptarlo, le gustaba el pequeño._

_Fin Flashback_

-¿En serio te fijaste en mi desde que llegue aquí? –Naruto se había puesto totalmente rojo, se sentia muy feliz, parecía estar en aquellas nubes de fuego.

-Hm –fue el único ruido que emitió el moreno. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un breve momento ya que fue interrumpido por el gruñido del estomago de Naruto; el pequeño sintió un poco de vergüenza

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo? –pese a que Sasuke también tenia hambre, era mejor para disimularlo. El rubio iba a aceptar cuando recordó sus obligaciones

-Me encataria, pero no puedo –dijo con voz triste

-¿No puedes llegar tarde a casa? –el azabache tomo su mano –Porque prometo llevarte temprano

-No es eso –Naruto sonrio –Debo hacer mis deberes en casa

-Vaya –sasuke se sintió un poco descepcionado –Bueno será en otra ocasión

-En serio lo lamento Sasuke –y como casi nunca sucedia, Naruto sintió rencor hacia sus padres –Ya deberíamos irnos

-Si tienes razón –asintio el mayor. Sasuke y Naruto se pusieron de pie

-Espero que Kiba se haya llevado todas mis cosas –decia el rubio mientras se sacudia un poco

-Bueno –dijo Sasuke estirando los brazos –Espero que la prima de Neji le haya avisado, si no lo hizo, lo matare

-Tampoco tienes que ponerte asi –dijo Naruto algo travieso

-Veras –sasuke abrazo a Naruto –Ahora tengo un motivo para matar a alguien

-Teme –dijo Naruto colgándose del cuello de Sasuke, el moreno solo sonrio.

Naruto llego a su casa un tanto asustado, sus padres ya se encontraban en casa, de seguro se había ganado una golpiza por no haber hecho la cena. El rubio entro despacio por la puerta principal, para encontrarse con que sus padres, estaban tranquilamente en la cocina.

-Bu… buenas… tardes –el pequeño tenia la mirada baja, estaba esperando el primer golpe

-Ya regresaste –Ksuhina, que estaba lavando los servicios, se seco las manos y dio media vuelta –¿Que te dijo la enfermera de la escuela? –Naruto subió la mirada y dudo si contestar o no

-No me dijo nada, todo bien –Naruto estaba desconcertado

-Bien, cámbiate y ven a cenar –y sin más Naruto se retiro a su habitación. Mientras se estaba cambiando, Deidara entro por su ventana

-Dios Deidara, me vas a matar del susto –dijo el pequeño cubriéndose con una toalla

-Tranquilo –el mayor se introdujo y se sento en la cama -¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?

-Algo raro, sobre la enfermera –el pequeño hizo un gesto de desconcierto –No me gritaron

-Pues eso es, porque hoy cuando regrese a casa, te vine a buscar y no estabas –el mayor se levanto y le revolvió el cabello al pequeño –Y bueno, cuando vinieron tus padres les invente que habías estado enfermo en la escuela y bla bla bla

-Gracias Dei-chan –el pequeño se abalanzo sobre el joven y lo abrazo sonriente –No se que haría sin ti

-Nada seguro –Deidara también sonrio –Pero ahora vas a ir a cenar, y de regreso me vas a decir donde has estado

-Bueno, bueno –sonrio el pequeño –Gracias Dei-chan

El mayor le hizo un gesto de despedida y salió por la ventana, mientras que Naruto estaba "brincando en una pata" (n/A:expresión que se usa para decir esta muy muy muy alegre "esta saltando en un pie de alegría"). Naruto bajo rápidamente, sin dejar de pensar ni un minuto en Sasuke, de pronto algo se le vino a la mente ¿Eran novios?; eso aun no lo sabia, Sasuke no le había preguntado nada, Naruto se sonrojo. Aunque no lo fuesen, había disfrutado aquel momento con Sasuke, el pequeño solo sonrió y suspiro.

* * *

Mensaje a la Comunidad:

Bueno, antes de que me quemen, que me linchen, que me torturen como a una bruja hasta confesar mis crimenes, creo que merezco la oportunidad de defenderme... -_-

Lamento mucho haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, no es que los haya abandonado y en definitiva no estoy muerta (un mensaje muy gracioso) bueno, ha pasado un mes desde mi ultima actualizacion, ahora les explico porque desapareci sin dejar rastro..

Empecemos con el 10 de Abril, creo que en algunos paises es dia de los inocentes.. en el mio no existe ese dia creo.. =S, como sea, tengo nacionalidad peruana, y bueno, las elecciones de este pais fueron el domingo 10 de abril, y la verdad no me gusta hablar de politica, pero el clima electoral ahorita esta muy tenso, estamos elegiendo entre el VIH y el CANCER, asi dicen algunos.. bueno, el asunto fue que luego de las elecciones estuve bloqueada hasta la quincena, a parte he estado mas tiempo en el hospital porque ya empece a hacer practicas mas regularmente, que estres, y bueno, suelo conversar mucho con los pacientes, para hacer que esten mas tranquilos, no se, me preocupo demasiado creo, el asunto es que estoy muy entregada a eso, y bueno se me ha reducido el tiempo para escribir, notaran que este cap fue corto, pero fue es como una explicacion nada mas.

Bueno, sin mas que decirles les prometo, que hare lo posible por actualizar, el capitulo 7 ya lo tengo avanzado y bueno, lo subire lo mas pronto posible, en serio lo siento por la ausencia, a mi me deprime cuando los fics, no continuan o se demoran demasiado, y bueno, se que se siente..

Nos leemos pronto.. Cuidense.!

Leileen ^^

NOTA: este capitulo es relleno y esta horrible xD.!


End file.
